


Game of Chance

by nature_aly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, dares, kind of a pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nature_aly/pseuds/nature_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To pass the time on Bus 1, Louis gets Liam to help him make up a new game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game of Chance

Louis wouldn't describe himself as someone who gets bored easily. Only boring people get bored. So when he started complaining of boredom while poking Liam in the side two hours into a nine hour bus ride, he was actually lying. 

He has a policy of honesty, at least with himself, and knows that he just wants Liam's attention. They’re the only ones on Bus 1 at the moment: Harry's in his zen lounge on Bus 2, trying to stay up long enough to be a surprise caller on Radio 1; Zayn’s fighting off a cold; and Niall decided that he was in charge of Zayn’s health, since he was probably responsible for spreading the cold to Zayn in the first place. And really, it's in Liam's best interest to entertain Louis rather than continue to fuck around on twitter. His drive to interact with the fans is admirable, but Louis knows that the longer Liam spends on twitter the more likely he is to end up shedding some tears of anger or frustration. In general, people can be fucking awful.

"Let's make up a new game," Louis suggests. "Do you have our notebook?" 

The smile that lights up Liam's face is enough to make Louis's breath catch. One would think that he should be used to it, having made it his life's mission to make Liam smile like that for the past four years, but it really never gets old. 

Louis dangles his feet over the side of the bus’s couch and starts trying to remember his most recent game ideas while Liam goes through his stuff, then Louis’s, for their notebook. He shouts out an affirmative when he finally locates it under Zayn's pillow. Louis tightens his abs to sit up while Liam settles down next to him before he reclines again to put his head in Liam’s lap. Who needs a trainer anyway, Louis thinks, that was practically a workout right there. He says as much out loud to Liam, and then realizes what a horrible mistake he just made as Liam starts rhapsodizing on the positive benefits of routine training.

He pretends to listen to Liam while he skillfully maneuvers the notebook out of Liam’s hands and starts flipping through it slowly. It’s a normal enough looking book, just a blue and green striped spiral notebook that was liberated from a stack of Fizzy’s school supplies a few years back, but it’s practically a physical history of the evolution of Liam and Louis friendship and partnership. The first few pages are made up entirely of Louis’s handwriting, notes from their earliest management meetings. Then Liam’s handwriting starts to show up, first an on-topic comment here and there, then a few games of tic-tac-toe that took place during a particularly long production meeting. Soon after, the meeting notes started getting taken in his new fancy mobile, and instead the pages are full of song ideas and lyric snippets, all the official rules for their various games, and countless doodles that would inspire the majority of Louis’ tattoos. 

Abruptly, Louis notices that Liam’s speech seems to have stopped and he can’t really tell how long ago it ended. He glances up to see if Liam’s giving him one of his ‘I’m disappointed in you’ looks, but instead sees that Liam is also focused on their notebook, intently rereading the rules for ‘Hat Burglar’. Louis is particularly proud that they managed to create 18 rules for a game that boils down to ‘Louis tries to steal Liam’s hat’. 

When they first started making up games to distract Liam from his epic heartbreak, Louis tried to employ the Calvinball standard: the only rule is that you can never do the same thing twice. But Liam couldn’t quite grasp that concept, and Louis happily abandoned it when he realized Liam would keep laughing at the same joke no matter how many times Louis told it to him. The repetition just seemed to make it even funnier. They started making up rules instead, and playing off each other to come up with increasingly complicated and convoluted rules for ‘Replay’ was nearly as much fun as derailing interviews by playing the game.

“So what are we playing?” Liam asks as Louis finally flips to a blank page. 

“It’ll have to be something we can do on the bus,” Louis throws his arms around, as if indicating ‘because that’s where we are’. “And we need props. Do you have any dice? Or a deck of cards?”

They might have dice somewhere on the bus, but there clearly is a deck of cards on a shelf directly across from where Louis is facing. Liam tries to point it out, but Louis refuses to see it until Liam gets up to retrieve them. 

“Oh, you meant _those_ cards. I definitely see them now.” 

“Ha ha ha.” Liam tries to laugh sarcastically, but ruins the effect when he can’t keep a straight face and devolves into real giggles. When he catches his breath, he pulls Louis up off the couch. “C’mon,” he says, “lets set up in the kitchen. ‘S serious work, game making.”

The settle in at the table and Liam decides that they need to split the cards up and start organizing them by suit. 

“We can make a game board, with like, a grid. And then the cards are how we figure out which place on the board gets chosen.” Liam explains.

“Like bingo?” Louis asks. “Like B-17, B-17,” he drones in a monotone.

“Yeah! Only it’ll be like, 4 of hearts-3 of spades, 4 of hearts-3 of spades.” 

“What’ll be on the game board?”

Liam makes a long humming noise and even scratches his chin for good measure. “Dares. But like, limited to ‘things we can do on the bus without endangering ourselves or others’ dares.” 

“We should make two boards, you make up dares for me and I’ll do you,” Louis suggests. “And keep them secret like it’s battleship.”

“Dare To Sink My Bingo!” Liam declares enthusiastically. 

They figure out forfeits for backing out of dares and fight over whether or not they can work in flipping a coin or rolling dice into the gameplay while making their boards. Liam has to ferociously guard his secret dares against Louis, who had given in to his natural inclination towards cheating. It’s not really Louis’ fault though, Liam’s giggles had gotten a little maniacal after he had apparently come up with ‘a really good one, Louis, really good.’ That had just been asking for the ensuing cheating attempt. 

After only two pauses for wrestling bouts and one stop at a petrol station, they were finally playing. The first few turns went fairly quickly, with Louis having no qualms about mooning a truck driver, or doing 20 pushups, although ‘ _Really_ , Liam? Predictable.’ He did have to take an early forfeit when he refused to tweet “something vague and cryptic” about Harry, because there was no way he was willingly inviting that crazy into his life. But Liam, being a complete pushover, had agreed to his forfeit being facetiming Ernest and Doris for 20 minutes tomorrow. 

Liam’s got a one point advantage, having had to Instagram a naked body part (he chose bare foot/ankle), eat a concoction of everything in their fridge mixed together, and prank call Jesy Nelson, which was possibly one of the most terrifying moments of Louis's life and he wasn't even the one on the phone. It was definitely a poorly thought out dare on Louis's part. He watches as Liam completes his latest dare, upside down and walking around the bus on his hands. 

Louis starts a slow clap as Liam rights himself, his face bright red. "Alright, Payno, well done, well done. You only nearly fell over that one time." 

"Yeah, but I managed to stay upright. I wasn't sure I would." 

"I knew you could do it." He was trying for a dismissive tone, but Louis' supportive statement is rewarded with another one of Liam's beaming smiles anyway. He finds himself needing to look away from it, and busies himself shuffling his two sets of cards before choosing two. "Okay, I've got 8 of clubs and 3 of diamonds." 

Liam traces his fingers along the grid lines to find the right square and clears his throat dramatically. "Louis, I dare you to do your hair into a Mohawk." 

Louis narrows his eyes, thinking. "Just with product or are we getting out the clippers?"

"Product only. I'd rather not have Lou kill us tomorrow."

They both cram into the tight bus toilet where they find some of Zayn's products, standing hip to hip in front of the mirror while Louis uses gel to shape his hair. Liam helps by manning the hairspray. It takes longer than Louis thought it would, but he's surprised by how much he likes the end product. He glances over, meeting Liam's eyes in the mirror. 

"New look?" Liam asks.

"Maybe," he answers, and hands Liam his phone. "Here, take some pictures for me." 

Liam makes them move all around the bus to ‘find the right light’ and then pulls out all the other stock photographer phrases that they’ve learned over the past few years. When they finally sit back down to their game, Louis is pretty ready to call time on it for the evening. Liam’s still in the lead though and he tends to pout if he thinks Louis is trying to quit a game rather than let Liam win it. Not that Louis has ever been guilty of using that tactic. Wordlessly, he hands over the cards for Liam’s turn.

“Nice, I got a pair- 4 of spades and 4 of hearts!” 

Louis turns over his game card to find the space in question, and fuck, it’ll give Liam a bingo if he completes the dare. But the actual dare is--oooh. Yes, Louis thinks, Liam will be taking a forfeit on this one for sure. 

“I dare you, Liam Payne, to suck me off.” 

“What?!” Liam sounds incredulous. “There’s no way, you didn’t actually write that onto the dare board.” 

“I did too.” Louis shows Liam the square that reads “give Louis a blowjob”, while attempting to cover as much of the rest of the dares as possible. 

“Huh...”

“Looks like you’ll be drinking tea with absolutely no sugar tomorrow!” Louis says triumphantly and reaches to get the cards back from Liam. Liam immediately grabs his hand, reflexes quick from the years of trying to thwart nipple attacks. 

“I didn’t say I was forfeiting that dare.” Liam’s voice sounds serious. 

“Li, there’s no way you’re going to do that, it was just a silly dare.”

“You’re the one who thought it up and decided to write it down, must mean you do want me to.” Liam runs his tongue along his bottom lip and Louis has to fight to not break eye contact.

“It was a joke.” The excuse sounds weak, even to Louis. 

“Because you think I’ve never given one before?”

“What?!?” It’s Louis’s turn to be incredulous. “You’ve…” His voice trails off.

“Blown someone?” Liam guesses. “Yeah. Couple of times, before the band.”

“And it’s only now that I’m finding out about this?!” Louis genuinely thought he knew everything about Liam, especially his sexual history which consisted of exactly 4 ex- _girl_ friends.

“Didn’t think you’d be interested to know.” Liam’s eyes travel downward as he says the word ‘interested’ and Louis belatedly realizes that at some point he moved his hand to rest on the crotch of his tracksuit bottoms, palm pressing down against his developing hardon. He’s not going to move his hand though, that would be akin to admitting defeat. But still, Liam’s got to know that Louis’s been obsessed with him since day one.

“Liar. You know I’ve been trying to figure out everything about you since the day we met.” 

“You haven’t.” Liam says, shaking his head. 

“Yes, Liam, I have. Why do you think I worked so hard to make you like me?” They’ve been over this, time and again, why is Liam all of a sudden not getting it?

“But that was for the good of the band.” 

“What, no-” Louis lets out a frustrated grunt and lunges at Liam, grabbing at Liam’s face with both hands and plants a kiss on his lips. They’ve kissed before, first planned kisses on cheeks that happened to land on the corner of lips, then quick presses of lips on lips that were over before they even started. Louis makes sure that this particular kiss lingers. When he does finally pull back, Liam presses forward, connecting their lips again. 

Louis doesn’t know what to say. “Um…” He starts. 

Liam interrupts him. “I’m going to blow you now. For the dare.”

“Okay. Yes. Do that. Because of our game. You should.” Thankfully Liam kisses him again to shut him up, and then leads him back to the lounge where he pushes Louis down onto the couch. When Liam starts to sink down to his knees in front of him, Louis stops him and throws a cushion down onto the floor.

“Thoughtful.” Liam comments.

“I try.” Louis’s tone is glib, but his face must betray his real feelings since Liam just smirks instead of returning the banter. He slides his hands up Louis’s thighs at a glacially slow pace and then finally is pulling at the waistband of his trackies. Louis lifts his bum to help and Liam lowers his trousers and pants both down to his knees, exposing Louis’s cock. 

Louis wants to make a comment, something great to break the tension, but before he can even begin to articulate it Liam’s hand is jacking him while his tongue reaches out and touches the tip of Louis’s dick. What are words even? Liam closes his lips around the head and everything is hot and wet and perfect. Before he even knows what’s happening a rhythm has been established and Louis is mindlessly arching up into Liam’s mouth and trying to grasp at his too short hair. It’s so good. Too good. Too quickly. 

“Liam,” he moans and tries to inject a bit of urgency in his voice, “Liam liamliamliAMLIAM.” Liam finally pulls off and looks up at him. Louis crouches down awkwardly to kiss him and pushes at the clothing still trapping his knees together. “Liam, you should fuck me.” 

He watches in triumph as Liam’s eyes go wide. “Yes.” Liam says. “Let’s do that now.” 

They both stand to disrobe completely and find one of Harry’s emergency sex kits that he helpfully located under the couch. Louis lies back down on his front with his knees bent under him and wiggles his arse at Liam. “You know what you’re doing with this?” He asks Liam.

“In theory more than practice,” Liam admits as Louis feels a cold, lubed finger circle his entrance. “But I’m sure I can figure it out.” Louis shifts his legs, trying to splay them wider as Liam’s finger slowly breaches him. Louis focuses on relaxing for a minute, and is rewarded with the sensation of being stretched as Liam adds a second one. 

An eternity passes of Liam stretching him, scissoring and crooking those fingers to tap at his prostate and then back off again. “Not gonna break, Leem, c’mon.” Louis has to plead before Liam will add a third. “Fuck me already Liam, c’mon fuck me please, now.”

“ _Jesus_ , Louis.” Liam gasps.

Liam has to move away for a moment to grab the condom, and it’s just long enough to make Louis second guess himself. Should they be doing this? What if it affects the band’s dynamic? Liam presses up against him and hesitates, as if he can sense Louis’s sudden apprehension. 

“You sure you’re ready?” Liam asks.

Fuck it. He and Liam love each other and all of their boys way too much for this ever to end badly.

“Been ready for ages.” 

Liam pushes into him at a slow, steady pace, stopping once he’s bottomed out to give Louis some time to adjust. 

“M’good,” Louis manages to breath out. “Can go ahead.”

“Oh thank God.” 

Liam responds immediately, thrusting with force and picking up speed. His hands are grasping Louis’s hips so tight there will probably be bruises tomorrow in the shape of his fingers. All of the earlier gentleness and care are forgotten as Louis now finds himself being thoroughly fucked. He loses track of time, can’t even tell how close he is until Liam’s reaching around to jack him off. He comes almost instantly. It’d be a little embarrassing if it wasn’t so amazing. Liam’s pumping into him even faster now, rhythm faltering, and just when it’s getting to be too much for Louis to handle, he pushes in deep and stops. Even though there’s a layer of latex dulling it, Louis can feel Liam’s cock pulsating inside him as he comes. Makes Louis wish for a moment that they hadn’t used the condom, but that’ll have to be a conversation they have later. 

Liam, good man that he is, gets them cleaned up as best he can before laying back down between Louis and the back of the couch and pulling a blanket over them both. Louis curls up to rest his head on Liam’s chest.

“So I saw your game board.” Liam says.

“What, just now?” Louis’s barely keeping his eyes open, what is Liam even talking about?

“Yeah. And you know what I saw?”

“What?”

“That I won the game.” 

Oh yeah. Louis thinks he may have an argument against it, did Liam technically complete his dare when he didn’t really finish the blow job? But does he actually want to argue about it right now? He tucks himself even closer to Liam, squeezing him tight.

“That’s right, Liam, you win.”


End file.
